Jacks client
by j0rd4n9209
Summary: When rich wealthy Cal books a 'mate' for the night in the form of Jack, what kind of 'fun' will they get up to? SLASH-IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN DONT READ, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


Cal Hockley. The man every woman wanted but couldn't have on board the Titanic, the unsinkable, the ship of dreams. He was one of the few men aboard that walked along the decks of the mighty ship, attracting eyes from everyone everywhere. His fiancée Rose, felt very lucky indeed, in fact, she would often enjoy walking with him along the decks just to let everyone know he was hers. A favourite of hers was the pool deck. While she would walk along in a summery dress, she would always have her hands linked with the handsome mans, revealing a beautifully toned body in a complimenting Speedo. Rose loved having the ability to flaunt what all the other girls couldn't have, Cal was all she could ask for, but she wasn't all he could ask for.

Although the red head was gorgeous, Cal didn't find anything special about her or any woman who looked at him, he got a greater thrill out of the men who shot quick glances at him on the pool deck or wherever else. He also enjoyed the fact that he and his fiancée and her family had separate rooms, short times where Cal could be himself in a locked room.

On the first night after dinner, Cal retreated to his room after making sure Rose had returned to her own safely. He sat in an empty cabin until to his grand pocket watch hit twelve o'clock. At this, he left the cabin and made his way to the stairs and down to the lower classes. A large area appeared in front of Cal where the minor class people seemed to be having some sort of party with drink, gambling and dancing. The room was thick with smoke, so Cal headed towards outside door. A small narrow hall was established. The lower parts of the ship but still one area where fresh air was available. Many women with revealing clothes almost lined up against the wall, waiting for a paying customer. Cal made his way past the women who whispered and shouted to him. He made his way down the hall to an even narrower passage. The hall was dimly lit and in the distance Cal could see the silhouette of a man. The shadows of smoke escaping from his mouth where visible. Cal placed his hands in his pockets and walked up to the dark figure. The figure of Jack Dawson.

Jack glanced to the older man. He was handsome, but it was clear he didn't belong here.

"You lost?" he asked.

Cal was a bit lost for words, this was the first time he had done this, he didn't know what to do. "I don't think so" he replied in a confident tone. At this, he removed his hands from his pockets with cash in his hand.

Jack glanced down to the money. "Yeah, I don't think you are either. So where to sir?" He automatically began his work.

"My cabin on the upper decks." Cal replied, putting the authority he was paying for to use. He grabbed the younger mans hand and headed for the back stairs. Up they went, avoiding contact from anyone else. With a billion dollars to his name Cal could afford to be caught with a man. Especially a lower class man.

They quietly made their ways along the hall to the cabin, entering silently. As they entered, Cal set the cash on the table by the front door while pushing the younger, skinny man through to the bedroom. "You'll have that when your work is done."

Jack smiled. He wouldn't have even thought of giving this client up. It had been so long since he had a male client, a good looking male client. Just as Jack turned around, Cal's hand pressed down on the top of the younger mans head, pushing him down to the ground. Cal rubbed the boys face around his clothed crotch. Cal leant down and gripped the back of the boys shirt, pulling it up over his head. Now, Jack was on his knees, his bear chest revealed to the cold air. Jack undid his trousers and let Cal remove them fully. The only clothes the poor man had where now all gone, he was knelt, his naked body in full view of his fully clothed master. And his master looked to the boy in all his glory. An innocent face, blonde hair, hairless chest. In fact, the only hair Cal could see on the boy was the dark brown bush of pubic hair that rested on top of Jacks cock.

Cal pulled down the zip of his dress trousers and pulled them down to knee height. He pulled on the waistband of the underwear he wore, pulling it down to unleash his 9" hardening manhood. Jack got to work on this piece of meat whilst Cal undid the buttons of his shirt. Jack bobbed his head back and forth, his mouth taking in as much of the manhood as he could whilst his face kept brushing against Cal's pubic bush, that like his was limited and only sat on top of the cock.

Cal pulled away from the boy before grabbing by the hair, reminding him who was the boss here. He pulled the boy by his blonde hair to the bed. Cal lay on the bed, his trousers still positioned half way down his legs. Jack pulled these away with the underwear leaving Cal, like him, stark naked on the bed.

Cal lay flat on the bed and indicated Jack to suck him. Jack positioned himself , he lay with his body in an opposite direction to Cal's, his face resting on the groin of the older man. Jack wasted no time and began to suck at Cal. Jacks groin was also pressed against Cal's face, Cal pulled his face up to gaze at the younger boys beautiful ass. Cal gripped his hands on the ass and pulled it apart and began to lick Jacks but hole.

Jack was slightly worried, he knew what Cal's intentions where with his ass, and he had never had someone inside him before. Even with past male clients Jack was the one entering the client. He had no idea what to expect.

The pleasure sounds that Jack made from he ass being rimmed indicated to Cal that he was ready. He pushed Jack away from him whilst turning him around on all fours. Jack was nervous. Cal's dick was still wet from Jack's sucking, the perfect lubricant. Without condom, Cal pushed himself into Jack. Jack hadn't been prepared for this pain and let out screams of pain. Cal thrusted at Jack, in and out despite the young boys cries. After about ten minutes of Jacks pain cries, the turned to moans of pleasure. Cal took this as a sign that he was ready for more and with that. Pushed his full 9" cock into the boy and fucked him faster and faster.

The young boy was enjoying this and shouted for Cal to go faster Cal moaned in pleasure, his dick was ready to explode the pressure from Jacks tight ass and in no time, he cummed into the boy. Cal removed his dick, covered in his own seed and quickly ran round to Jacks mouth, forcing the boy to suck him clean.

When Cal was cleaned up, he looked to the boys pathetic 5" cock, begging to be pleasured. Cal gripped it tightly and began to pump at it. It wasn't long before Jack shot his load up over Cal's hand and his own body. Cal licked his hand clean and lay down beside Jack. The two of them slowly fell asleep.

***

Cal awoke and looked to the clock by his bed. It was almost 6Am. It took him a minute to realize why he was naked on his bed before remembering about the previous night. He was about to go to sleep again before remembering he had remove Jack from his room or risk suspicion about himself from the others. He reached his hands round to the naked young boy in front of him, his hands going lower and lower before encountering the hairy patch above the boys cock. Cal quickly got up and ran naked across the cabin the money he was going to pay Jack. He pulled open a drawer in the desk it sat on and removed a test tube like holder. He lifted the lid and slid the money inside, closing the lid as he returned to the bed. He shook Jack awake, telling him he had to leave quickly. Jack rolled his naked body off the bed. Jack was about to dress before Cal told him "No time for that". Cal picked up Jack's clothes and placed them in the boys arms. "And don't forget this." Cal took the test tube thing and knelt down behind Jack, shoving the object in to Jacks recovering ass hard and fast. Jack let out a yell of pain. Cal pushed it right in then started pushing the boy to the door and out to the hall.

Jack didn't want to risk being caught naked in the upper class hall with a tube in his ass, so he ran as fast as he could, naked down the hall to the stairs, his ass still throbbing from the events of the previous night.


End file.
